Someone Like You
by AgathaDark
Summary: SONGFIC. Recuerdas ese día en el que te dijeron que era de otra, que su amor se lo había entregado a otra mujer, a su nueva Reina. Y deseas, con todo tu corazón, encontrar a alguien como él. Susan/Caspian.


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a C.S Lewis. Solo juego con los personajes y la trama._**

_**Summary: SONGFIC. Recuerdas ese día en el que te dijeron que era de otra, que su amor se lo había entregado a otra mujer, a su nueva Reina. Y deseas, con todo tu corazón, encontrar a alguien como él. Susan/Caspian.**_

**Someone Like You.**

* * *

><p><em>"I heard that you're settled down, (Escuché que te has establecido)<em>

_That you found a girl and you're married now, (Que encontraste a una mujer y estás casado ahora)_

_I heard that your dreams came true, (Escuché que tus sueños se hicieron realidad)"_

La lluvia caía sin cesar por la ventana, las oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo, sin dejar pasar tan solo un rayo de Sol, veía como las personas corrían para cubrirse del agua que venia del cielo.

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Sabia que se hacia daño cada vez que recordaba aquellos lugares, aquellas fantasías, aquellas _palabras._

_"Caspian se caso con la hija de Ramandu, Liliandil"_Había mantenido la compostura, incluso había logrado sonreír. Sus hermanos menores le habían preguntado si estaba bien y olímpicamente logro mentir, _"Si, ¿por que no habría de estarlo?"_Fue su respuesta.

Claro que había motivos para no estarlo.

Su primer amor, el primer hombre al que había amado de verdad, su primer beso; se había casado. Se había enamorado de otra, la había cambiado, le había dado su corazón a otra.

_"Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, (Supongo que te dio las cosas que yo no te di)_

_Old friend, why are you so shy? __(Viejo amigo, ¿por que tan tímido?)_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, (No es como si pudieses detener o escaparte de la luz)"_

Sabía que era insensata, que no debía estar pensando esas cosas.

Desde el principio ese presentimiento la había perseguido, desde que habían llegado a las ruinas de Cair Paravel, de alguna forma había sentido que cada vez se alejaba más de Narnia.

Y había tenido razón.

Esa había sido su ultima visita, ese había sido el ultimo día que lo había visto, la única oportunidad de conocerlo, de enamorarse de él.

Aunque dolía, como nunca lo había imaginado, no se retractaba de aquellos momentos, porque sabia que prefería decir "Me alegro de que ocurrió" a "¿que hubiese pasado si?" Si, a veces deseaba poder haberse quedado en Narnia, poder amarlo como era debido.

Pero aquel no fue su destino.

_"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, (Odio aparecer sin haber sido invitada)_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, (Pero no pude mantenerme aparte, no lo pude evitar)_

_I had hoped you'd see my face, (Espero que hayas visto mi rostro)_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, (Y recuerdes que para mi no se ha terminado)"_

Sintió que el colgante que tenia en su cuello pesaba más que nunca, sus dedos lo rozaron y abrieron la pequeña pieza de joyería, una hermosa "X" estaba escrita en oro en el lado izquierdo, y en el derecho una pintura de él.

Parecía que sus orbes marrones en realidad la veía, que su cabello marrón se moviese, que sus labios le hablaran.

Pero eso no era cierto.

Porque él ya no era de ella, porque él ya no la amaba, porque él estaba casado.

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you (No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú)_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too (Te deseo lo mejor)_

_Don't forget me, I beg (No me olvides, te lo ruego)"_

Una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios, no había sido su deseado final feliz.

Pero al menos el de él si.

Sus hermanos le habían dicho que la estrella era una mujer buena, lo único que deseaba para él.

Quizás ella también debía seguir adelante, conseguir a alguien, dejar a Caspian en el pasado, la memoria del primer amor.

Pero no el único.

_"I remember you said, (Recuerdo que dijiste)_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, (A veces el amor dura)_

_But sometimes it hurts instead, (Pero otras, en lugar de eso, duele)"_

Nadie había dicho que seria fácil, nadie había dicho que el amor era sencillo.

Por eso nos importa.

Porque luchamos por ello, habían sido apenas unos días, pero el telmarino se había ganado su corazón.

Y le hizo entender lo hermoso que es amar, lo bien que se siente ser amada.

Sin importar las consecuencias, porque a ella nunca le importaron, porque ese primer y último beso, ese abrazo, le habían probado que podía abrir el corazón.

Aunque no le habían enseñado a curarlo, no importaba, nadie había dicho que no podría volver a amar.

_"You know how the time flies, (Tu sabes como vuela el tiempo)_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives, (Ayer era nuestro tiempo)_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze, (Nacimos y crecimos en una nube de verano)_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days (Obligados por nuestros gloriosos días)"_

Había sido hermoso, le había enseñado a creer en el amor, sin importarle tiempos y distancias.

Que a pesar de los terrores del pasado, el corazón seguía viviendo y latiendo, en la espera de amar y ser libre.

Le agradecía por aquello, porque ahora era una nueva mujer, con experiencia, sabia lo que era el amor, lo que era dejar ir las cosas que amamos, a dejar ser feliz, a aprender a vivir.

Sentía que el Príncipe había logrado conquistar ala Reina.

Que luchar por nuestros sueños tiene recompensa, sin importar cuan corta sea.

_"Nothing compares, (No hay comparaciones)_

_No worries or cares, (Sin preocupaciones o cuidados)_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made, (Lamentos y errores, de eso están hechas las memorias)_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? __(¿Quien sabría lo agridulce que seria?)"_

Sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado, vio de nuevo la ventana, un rayo de sol se asomaba por la ventana.

Una nueva oportunidad.

Un nuevo inicio.

Una nueva esperanza dentro de su corazón.

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you (No importa, encontrare a alguien como tu)_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too (Te deseo lo mejor)_

_Don't forget me, I beg (No me olvides, te lo ruego)"_

Si Caspian había podido enamorarse de otra, ella también podía.

Susan también podía conseguir a un nuevo amor, alguien que la ayudara a seguir a olvidar.

A volver a amar.

Porque estaba segura que su recuerdo quedaría en algún lugar del corazón de Caspian, que había sido parte de él, pero que había entendido que debía seguir, que al igual que ella, debía continuar y amar una vez mas.

Ella nunca lo olvidaría, ¿por que tendría que hacerlo? Había sido parte de su vida, de una aventura, de un sentimiento.

Eran cosas que no se podían borrar de la memoria... Tan solo dejarlas en un lugar, un sitio para recordar y sonreír.

Si, para eso, para aprender, sonreír, seguir...

_Toc toc_

_—_¡Ya abro! — Exclamo apresurándose por el pasillo de su pequeña casa. Abrió de inmediato.

Un hombre alto y rubio, de ojos verdes brillantes estaba frente a ella, estaba totalmente mojado, de su cabello caían gotas de agua. Susan se sobresalto al vero. Las mejillas del visitante se tiñeron de un leve tono de rojo.

— Hola... Disculpe, ¿tendrá un teléfono? — Pregunto avergonzado.

Susan sonrió.

— Claro, adelante — Él hombre asintió. — Soy Susan Pevensie — Le tendió su mano.

El rubio le sonrió — Christopher Thomas. Es un placer.


End file.
